1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a document holder, and more particularly, to a collapsible document holder which includes a resilient member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Newspapers and other periodicals have long been considered to be unwieldy and difficult to handle when reading because of the lack of a supporting binding and because of their relatively large size. For example, it is difficult to turn the large pages of a newspaper when the pages have shifted relative to each other, taking the central creases of the pages out of alignment. It is also difficult to fold the pages of a newspaper when the creases are not aligned. These and other factors may prevent a reader from full enjoyment of reading a newspaper, especially in a crowded or windy environment.
To assist readers in handling newspapers, holders have been devised which provide support to the newspaper so that the pages may be more easily manipulated. U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,691 to Feddern, for example, discloses a newspaper holder which includes U-shaped members into which the newspaper is inserted for support. The U-shaped members are connected via tubular sections to a pivot member which allows the device to be collapsed after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 489,074 to Edwards discloses another example of a newspaper holder which includes two or more sections connected by hinges. The hinges allow the holder and the newspaper to be bent backward for the convenience of a reader who wishes to be seated while perusing the newspaper.
Although the above-described newspaper holders may provide some degree of assistance to the reader, they have relatively limited utility due to their structure. For example, transporting the Feddern device is cumbersome since it is relatively bulky even in the collapsed state The pivot mechanism is unduly large and complicated. The device has many sharp edges which may tear a user's clothing during use or during storage in the collapsed position. In addition, the Feddern device is intended to remain in the unfolded position during use, making it difficult to use in crowded areas.
The Edwards device is not meant to be carried in a collapsed state by a user, but rather, is intended to be used in a library in a fully extended state. Also, the hinges of the Edwards device allow rotation only in one direction, so that the newspaper can only be folded in certain directions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a newspaper holder that overcomes the drawbacks of the above-mentioned devices. In particular, there is a need for a newspaper holder that can be readily collapsed or folded into a smaller size for ease of storage or transport, and that has greater flexibility in folding the newspaper.